Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to vacuum cleaners; and more specifically relate to space constrained vacuum cleaners.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,312 teaches “improved wet/dry vacuum appliance assemblies and associated systems which facilitate the ease of removal of the filter assembly from within the appliance itself. The vacuum appliance assemblies described include a drum, a lid assembly adapted to removably mount on or to hinge on the drum, and a filter assembly housed within the lid assembly, wherein the lid assembly comprises a removable component such that if the removable component is removed, the filter assembly is accessible. Also described herein are methods of removing such a filter assembly from a wet/dry vacuum appliance, wherein the method includes removing a component of the lid assembly of the wet/dry vacuum in order to make the filter assembly accessible, grasping a handle of a filter assembly housed within the lid assembly of the wet/dry vacuum appliance, rotating the filter assembly so as to disengage it from a sealing relationship with the lower portion of an interior region of the lid assembly, and then removing the filter assembly from the vacuum appliance by pulling generally in an upward direction.”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to an improved filter for vacuum cleaners.